Crack Team
by Serenading Blossom
Summary: The Crack Team was on its 15th raid. Operation: Amu's Birthday has just begun. It all started when Ikuto did the unthinkable to Amu's chest.


Soro-chan: So today is one of my most wonderful, awesome, definitely one of the most gorgeous and skinniest girls I've ever met in my life's birthday. The only one who I find pretty without make-up that likes to write on FF for fun. The one who introduced me to this website and got me into writing like a total loving otaku nerd shipper. The one I've known since her freshman year. The one who has always been there, this year and the last. The only girl who has ever made me spam musubi for free. The girl I know who can write lemons and be fucking good at it and have fans. The only one who I love the most on this day. Happy birthday Mirene the Mermaid. I hope you liked that water balloon I shoved down your shirt today.

This is not a real fic. This is a crack fic dedicated to today's events in school. Mainly afterschool. I shall be Ikuto, other people in this fic are the other characters, and Amu will be Mirene, and no, we did not kiss or do anything too romantic for bffs like in this fic, just to clear a few things up. I don't own Shugo Chara!

By the way, I named this story after what Mirene nicknamed us after our water balloon fight, which was about ten of us against one of her, LOL!

* * *

Crack Team

* * *

"Are you ready for raid #15? Wave 1, then wave 2 when the signal is given, which is when you see Amu defenseless. Understood?"

"_Yes Captain Ikuto_!"

"Alright Crack Team, let's move out!"

* * *

"Yo, Amu!" Ikuto shouted, his loose black tee shirt and jeans hanging from his muscled body comfortably. He ran up to Amu, one hand behind his back and the other hugging her waist from behind. "Happy birthday!" he whispered, kissing her earlobe and causing her to blush profoundly.

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, pulling away from Ikuto. Ikuto smirked, twirled her around, and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes to enjoy it when suddenly, a large, cold object was shoved into her tank top. In one swift moment, Ikuto's hand crashed against her chest and the object exploded into water and pink latex pieces.

It was a water balloon.

"Oh hell no!" Amu yelled as she grabbed Ikuto by the shirt and tackled him down. Unfortunately, due to her small size, Ikuto only slightly faltered before grabbing her tightly and holding her arms back. "Let go of me!" Amu yelled as she saw Kukai, Yaya, Rima, Utau, Nagihiko, and even Kairi holding water balloons.

"No," Amu whispered with a face of fear as six large balloons filled with water came crashing onto her. But these were no ordinary water balloons.

They were supposed to be _helium balloons_.

But they weren't. They were filled with water instead.

In only one moment, Amu either looked like she just ran twelve miles, she jumped into a pool, or she just made it out of a rainy storm. In any case, her face was a face of not fear, not surprise, not happiness- _anger_.

Shaking herself away from Ikuto, who dodged and let go of Amu at the critical moment to save himself from being dry, she screamed in anger and took off her bright blue tee shirt, revealing a wet, grey tank top under that sadly for Ikuto, did not show her bra or anything of the sort. There was, however, cleavage.

That was enough to distract him for the moment that Amu's wet, rolled-up shirt collided with his poor, unsuspecting face.

"Arrgh!"

Whipping around quickly, she chased everyone around the school, whipping them in the face, butt, and even chest- well, in the chest for Utau, who had big jugs so it definitely had to hurt. For Nagihiko, she hit him in the balls about twice because he fell down and after she hit him a second time, she did not stop because of mercy, it was because she found Utau, whose jugs were severely damaged in one KO. Nagihiko and Utau had to leave early because of the immense pain.

Rima tried her cute little puppy eye thing. Fake tears poured out. Amu hesitated, Rima laughed at her, and got smacked in those same, puppy dog eyes. Real tears poured out.

Yaya was easy to get because Amu had lots of candy for her birthday given to her by her other friends. She simply left them out in the open to attract Yaya, and when Yaya took the bait, she also took the shirt.

BAM!

Amu left before she had the chance to wail in her face as she munched on the M&M's and skittles to help the pain subside with sugar overload.

Kairi, now, Kairi was quite clever. He hid in the library, where Amu wouldn't be allowed to bring such a wet, absurd thing in and not get caught for it. She also couldn't cause a big hassle in the middle of the library where he was sitting in plain sight of the librarian. And, as he hid, he would be able to pass time with books.

As he finished the book _Bejeweled_ by Mirene the Mermaid, he sighed. It had only been thirty minutes since Amu had gone on her little rampage. He was sure that her aggression rate had not decreased by much yet. Standing up to find another book, he quietly made his way over to the book shelves where the author Mirene the Mermaid was. She was a fascinating author and he loved reading her stories. As he got there, he found a book that caught him by the title: _Incognito_. But suddenly, the book was gone. It slipped off into another dimension. How could that be?

Looking through the space where the book once was, he tip toed and saw nothing. As he tip toed and examined the other side of the shelf, Amu came up behind him, smacked him on the head with the book, and while he was stunned, dragged him outside while explaining to the librarian that he was okay. Once the two were outside, Kairi came to his senses, Amu smacked him with her wet shirt that she re-wetted in the bathroom, and he lost his senses again.

Leaving the four eyed man to rot behind the building, she left in search for Kukai. Kukai. He had the biggest, brown balloon filled with disgusting, ugly, discolored water. She wasn't sure if it was food coloring or not, which was what she was hoping, but it had left a stain on her jeans even after it dried. She would kill him finely.

Hiding under the bleachers in the gym, Kukai sat contentedly. After all, he had the best balloon out of the group and it was the first to hit her successfully in the stomach, splashing over all of her upper waist and lower. He even put in brown food coloring so that it resembled shit water or something. Laughing quietly to himself, he sighed and he lied down and closed his eyes to maybe nap just a little...

Suddenly, the gym lights were shut off. Afraid of the dark, he jumped up and panicked.

"Fuck," he shouted, quickly getting up and feeling the wall to exit the room. Once he found the door, he pushed it open in relief, enjoyed the sunlight, breathed in the fresh air, took 300 million pebbles to the balls, and a wet tee shirt smacked on his face. Falling to the ground in agony, he knew that he should have known better than to mess with Amu.

Amu, feeling not yet satisfied, walked off back to where it all started, the large puddle of balloon pieces laying on the cement. She found Ikuto lying in the trees, staring off into the direction she had run into when she started her chase. Smirking, she slowly climbed up the tree and snuck behind him, her hand about to grab his shoulder when all of a sudden he turned around. "Hey Amu."

"I thought you were a little slow," she admitted, kissing him on the cheek. "I got my revenge."

"You know we love you."

"I know. You'll love me no matter what, right?"

"Yup," Ikuto smiled.

Amu grinned a big grin as she pulled out catnip, and instantly seeing Ikuto's sudden reaction of both surprise and pleasure, pulled out her phone, and took a picture of Ikuto's adorable little reaction to it. "Hey, hey, delete that!" he said as she pressed the screen several times in one second.

"Saved it to my laptop, email, iPod, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr, and tagged you in all those sites. Love you!" she smiled as she pecked him on the lips one more time and went home to eat a bbq dinner with her beloved family while everyone took the rest of the day off to recover from the mayhem.

All while Ikuto stared at the Facebook picture in tears, reading the comments.

* * *

Hinamori Amu posted a photo on her timeline: Isn't Ikuto totally adorbs when it comes to catnip bags? Today was my birthday!

Ikuto and 332100331321847281709 other people like this.

Comments:

Souma Kukai: HAHAHA IKUTO WAS THE FIRST ONE TO LIKE THIS

Hinamori Amu: I know right! I didn't hack into his account at all! He's so weird.

Hoshina Utau: HAHAHA HIS WHISKERS

Mashiro Rima: Very manly indeed.

Hotori Tadase: Wait, today was your birthday!?

Yamamoto Lulu: HB AMUUUUU XOXO

Mashiro Rima: Hotori Tadase, you're an idiot.

* * *

Instagram: 4910740917097 people and you liked Hinamori Amu's picture: _Isn't Ikuto totally cute with catnip on my birthday? #cute #retarded __#catnip #bag #pfft #funnyasheck #mybirthday #tsukiyomiikuto #ikuto #the #loser #catniplover #haha #sokawaiidesu_

* * *

Tumblr: Hinamori Amu posted a picture._  
_

42342104739170 reblogged this.

* * *

Amu lied in bed, content with today as she ate some delicious cake, staring into laptop screen as she logged out of Ikuto's Facebook account.

She just loved her Crack Team.

* * *

Soro-chan: Mirene, I hope you enjoyed this! This was my first time writing such a random, weird, crack fic but I did it for you! I love you, and have a great birthday sweetie. As for everyone else, please wish Mirene a happy birthday and also review if you actually enjoyed this piece of crap.

* * *

Perverted, hot nekos visit the dreams of those who review... And Mirene...


End file.
